


Mainstay

by method



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But no sexual content, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, i never write romance so this is gonna be rough my dudes, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/method/pseuds/method
Summary: Grillby and Sans were close but he wouldn't say they were close enough for Sans to drop by unannounced in the middle of the night. Grillby suddenly becomes a confidant to a rather large secret Sans is hiding and becomes more and more wrapped up in the troubles of his friend...so just how is he going to help Sans through this? With a lot of patience.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to theshyestpotato ages back and I still want to work on it but the summer is busy for me so who knows if I'll ever pick it up again. This has got two or three 'chapters' to post down the road but once I'm out it may be a long while before I update. Sorry!

Grillby hardly ever had any guests at his place. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy company or that no one wanted to come over; it was that Grillby preferred to keep his home as a relaxing space. It made a nice contrast to the vibrant noise of the bar and gave him a serene feeling every time he entered his apartment.

His home was average for apartment standards, with a large open kitchen combined with the living area. Since he lived alone, he kept things simple with a bar-like counter space for eating and only a single couch and a plush recliner chair next to his rather expansive bookshelf. And even though he was a fire elemental he too had a fireplace, though it was electric (he was slightly disappointed with that. It was not nearly as authentic as the fires that Grillby could make). He only ever really used his furniture for reading or naps, and the rare visitor. It wasn’t like he was home much anyways. The rest of the apartment contained a single bed and bathroom, though a second, smaller bedroom was being used as an office.

It was in that study that he could hear a knock on his door.

It startled him out of his reverie, from glancing at his folder of recipes to try and jolting a few sparks of flame from his head. He hadn’t invited anyone…had he? He took a quick glance at the clock. 10:43pm. No, definitely not at this hour.

As he walked down the hallway to his front door he pondered who it could be. Perhaps someone was moving in and needed a hand? Or someone had left something of theirs in the bar overnight? His concern only grew at the sound of another insistent knock.

He carefully unlocked the latch and swung open the door.

“…...Sans?”

Said skeleton stood before him, dripping wet from rain in what was definitely not a raincoat and fidgeting nervously on Grillby’s welcome mat.

“Heheh, fancy meeting you here…” Sans said as he let out a strained chuckle.

“This is……my apartment,” Grillby said.

“Uh, right. That’s the joke.”

Grillby tilted his head in question. “Why…...?”

Was Sans _sweating_?

He shifted his weight between his legs and averted his pupils from the elemental’s gaze. “D’ya think I could come in? Just…for a second?”

Grillby took a moment to stare at Sans before he nodded and stepped aside from the doorway, allowing the small skeleton to pass by. He stopped in middle of the room, hesitating for a moment before seating himself on the couch.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen your place before,” Sans commented as he looked around, hardly noticing that his own leg was bouncing up and down. “S’nice.”

“I……don’t have people around……very often.” Grillby admitted, following Sans to the couch and sitting down.

“Yeah, well you could. It’s pretty _roomy_ in here.”

Grillby sighed. If this was only an extension of the time Sans spent at the bar, then this wasn’t really worth his time.

“……Sans. Why are you here?”

“It’s…” Sans trailed off, rubbing a hand over the back of his skull. He stilled his jittery leg with his hand and stared at it intently. “I, uh, found something out today. It’s kinda…thrown me for a loop.”

Grillby nodded, assuming his patient, listening bartender role. Though, that was easier to do while he worked at cleaning some glasses or made drinks. Something to busy himself with as he listened.

“Do you want to tell me?” Grillby asked.

Sans clasped his hands together. “I…I’m not sure. I haven’t told anyone, really.”

Anxiety was gathering in Grillby’s soul. His flames picked up on it and flared a little more wildly. Sans had never sought Grillby out before. Not to just talk. He knew he wouldn’t come to him unless it was important. Nothing Sans did or said was unimportant. He had learned that quickly in the Underground.

“Do you think it would help?” Grillby continued. “……telling me?”

Sans hunched in on himself and suddenly, his voice sounded small. “Maybe.”

Grillby took a breath. “I will get you a glass of water……”

It was dead silent as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. The only sounds were of him grabbing a glass, putting on his fire proof gloves, and turning on the tap. It was enough to make the silence feel even more pronounced. Grillby was not one to feel uncomfortable in silence, but this was almost suffocating.

He placed the glass down on the coffee table in front of Sans. He picked it up carefully, mumbling a thanks before taking a long drink of the water. He placed the cup down, closed his eyes and spoke.

“I’m pregnant.”

Grillby turned his head so quick his flames left solid trails of smoke. “…what?”

Sans had balled his shorts in his hands, his eyes still closed, but maybe closed a bit tighter now. “I’m pregnant.”

Grillby stared at Sans hard. For one, he had no idea skeletons could even _get_ pregnant. Two, why on the Surface was he telling _him_?

Finally, Sans opened his eyes and slowly looked up at Grillby. They stared at each other for a moment until Grillby got a handle of his words.

“Who?”

His answer was a harsh, self-deprecating laugh.

“That’s the great part,” he said. “I have no fucking idea.”

Grillby watched as Sans seemed to unravel in front of him.

“I just can’t seem to do anything right, y’know? Get drunk outta my mind and wake up in a bed that sure as hell ain’t mine and I think to myself, ‘hey maybe I won’t have to think of that ever again.’ Good to know that this world’s got it out for me!” He laughed then placed his head in his hands in exhaustion. “I don’t even know why I bother with anything anymore. It all always goes to hell.”

With those words, Grillby was struck with an overwhelming urge to do something for him, to reassure him in some way, but he was at a loss for words. What could you say to someone who just found out about an unplanned pregnancy?

“Have you told Papyrus?” He ventured.

Sans let out a single short and restrained laugh. “That’s really not something I want to have to break to my bro. ‘Hey Pap, turns out I’m pregnant with an illegitimate kid!’ Yeah, even imagining it makes me cringe. He doesn’t deserve to have to clean up my messes.”

“But Sans,” Grillby laid a hand on Sans’ knee, startling him into eye contact with Grillby. “This isn’t something……that you can just run away from…...or hide……like you are prone to do…”

Sans sighed and ran a hand down his face, choosing to look anywhere but directly at Grillby. “And don’t I know that.” And then quieter, “s’why I came to you.”

Grillby reeled back in surprise. His head spun, trying to understand the implications. Sans would rather talk to him than his brother? Well, he understood that he would do anything for Papyrus, but even choosing to entrust a secret like this with Grillby? A bartender, sure, but outside of work hours? From Sans who he has known for years now and who he feels like he barely understands? He couldn’t manage to form any coherent sentences but it turned out he didn’t need to.

“Uh, I mean, hold on! Let’s, uh, avoid fanning the flames for a sec.” Grillby barely turned his head in protest of the pun. Sans continued without pause, “I don’t want you to feel like I’m throwing all of this on ya, but I just couldn’t think of anywhere else to go. And I…kinda really needed to tell someone. You were the only one I could think of.”

Finally reaching a conclusion Grillby nodded his head. “I will help you.”

Sans pulled back. “Woah, uh, I didn’t mean that you had to _help_ me-“

“You may have not meant it,” Grillby cut him off. “But _I_ mean it when I say I will help you. You are my friend, Sans. It is the least I can do.”

Sans searched Grillby’s face in what looked like confusion. Like he was looking for some answer in his flames. He eventually slumped, mumbling something under his breath before sitting up straight again and giving Grillby a winning smile.

“Well, thanks Grillbz. I’m probably gonna need it.” When he didn’t move from the couch, Grillby tilted his head in question. Sans shifted in his seat and looked up at the bartender in something like nervousness. “Uh, right. Is it…I mean. Would it be okay if I could stay here the night?”

Grillby crackled with amusement and gave him a rare smile, visible on his molten features. “Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uploading from my phone since my laptop is unavailable atm. I apologise in advance for any formatting problems.

The following days were strange, to say the least. Sans still frequented Grillby’s diner, but he spent less time guzzling ketchup and more time seemingly in thought. Grillby's breaks were often taken with the small skeleton, hoping to provide some kind of ear to anything he had on his mind. Those conversations often turned into a roundabout argument about Sans either talking to Papyrus, Toriel or at least going to see a doctor. Grillby tried not to sound exasperated when he was refused again.

“This is why you came to me,” Grillby said. “You wanted help……and I am giving you my suggestion. It will not change…it’s what you should do.”

Sans always responded in a similar manner. “I’ll get to it,” or “I’m not ready yet,” and often “You don’t understand what this feels like.” To which Grillby would reply, “of course not, but I have your best interests at heart.”

Needless to say, the conversations were becoming more and more exhausting.

It wasn’t that Grillby didn’t understand or that he thought Sans was being lazy. He knew this would be difficult for him. Sans was never one to get anything done quickly, and if it was something he didn’t want to do it took longer. Grillby often wondered what was going on in Sans’ head; what was making him spin around in circles that rendered him apathetic and avoidant of it all. He doubted he’d ever get close enough to understand.

When he wasn’t spending time at the bar, Sans was often visiting Grillby's own home. It was always unexpected and never a regular thing, but every once in a while Sans would show up in the evening or at night at his apartment door. Sometimes he’d even wait until closing and walk with him to his place. It became to be something that he was no longer surprised of.

One of those evenings was certainly a turning point in the whole debacle.

Sans was knocking at the door. He knew it was Sans because who else could it be? Though, normally the skeleton would use the opportunity for an awful knock-knock joke.

Grillby looked at the time. 6:22pm. Earlier than what was common. But it was a Sunday evening, and Grillby didn’t work and also didn’t mind the company on his day off. Before Grillby even got to the door there was another more insistent knock. He frowned as he opened the door, about to admonish Sans for the unnecessary hammering at his door but he was greeted by the sight of a sickly looking skeleton. He looked visibly relieved at the sight of Grillby.

“Grillbz, where’s your bathroom?”

“The door on the right,” he barely managed to get out before Sans practically sprinted past him.

Grillby was stunned for a moment before hastily following Sans into his bathroom. The door wasn’t closed (not that he expected it to be, why would a skeleton need to go to the bathroom?) but it seemed like Sans was making use of the toilet anyway. He hung over the bowl of the seat, his phalanges clutching the rim, heaving into the toilet.

Grillby knelt next to his friend, laying a hesitant hand on his back. He sighed inwardly, knowing very well what this was, after all. But his worry still bubbled uneasily inside. He wasn’t surprised that Sans had ended up here, but it frustrated him that he was the one who had to care for Sans. But the sight of the vomiting, exhausted skeleton made him push that thought away. At this moment, Sans had once again come to him for support, and he should be honoured, for one, and be a good friend in helping him out.

After a few moments of awkward backrubs and dry-heaves, Sans was utterly spent. Grillby left to grab some water and a blanket and returned to see Sans, curled in the corner with his legs drawn up to his chest and his head down in his arms. Grillby tapped him on the shoulder and he took the cup with a soft ‘thanks.’

“How do you feel?”

“Like shit,” Sans said after a sip of his water.

Grillby looked at the toilet, then back at Sans. “…was that a pun?”

Sans flashed him a weary grin. Grillby offered the blanket and watched as Sans curled up into it. He did look like shit: sweat beading on his skull, the drooping slump of his shoulders, exhausted and strained smile and somehow also managing to look pale (how was that possible?). He definitely was not the picture of good health.

“I’ve been dealing with this for a few days now,” Sans admitted, fiddling with the cup in his hands. “I was, heh, sick of trying to avoid Papyrus catching on. It’s been exhausting.”

The silence stretched for a moment before Grillby settled down next to Sans, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“I……don’t know that much about pregnancies,” he said. “But I think you need to see a professional.”

Sans was silent. His phalanges made odd sounds against the glass cup.

“I know,” he said quietly.

“Then……why don’t you go?”

“’Cause I’m a numbskull?” Sans looked up at Grillby with a weak grin. Grillby shook his head minutely. Sans shrugged and released a sigh. “Yeah, figured that wouldn’t fly.”

Grillby suddenly wished he were someone else. Someone who knew how to handle situations like this. Someone who would know what to say to a tired and pregnant monster.

“I think it’s okay……to be scared,” Grillby began. “This isn’t an easy thing……for anyone…”

“Y’know, sometimes I wish I could go back in time and drag my dumb ass away from making a mistake like this.” He finished the drink in one sip and set it down on the linoleum. “But, ha, the only thing that’d do is create another timeline where I get slapped by myself instead of getting pregnant. In the end I’m still screwed over.”

He sounded so empty. All Grillby wanted was to siphon his energy into him and take away some of those burdens he carried. He sat up abruptly. Wait he could! In a way…

“Sans, can I lend you my magic.”

Sans’ head turned so quick Grillby worried he would crack his neck.

“What?” he all but demanded. “Normally the parent would help……but in this case….and until you tell Papyrus…you’ll need someone to help support the growth of the soul,” Grillby tried to explain in the most clinical manner. But as he talked he saw Sans’ shock turn into embarrassment into refusal. He sighed. “You will not be able to manage this on your own…”

Sans didn’t respond immediately. Grillby watched as he seemed to roll the information around in his skull. He seemed to come to a conclusion far too soon.

He got to his feet, shrugging off the blanket. “Sorry, Grillbz, I’ve really been taking a lot of your time lately,” he walked out of the bathroom.

Grillby stood and followed. “Don’t worry I’ll stop getting all up in your _grill_ from now on.”

Grillby barely had time to react as the skeleton took another step and then vanished. Grillby ran a hand through the flames on his head and deflated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to only do Grillby's perspective but i think i'll slip into sans' now and again. this is one of those chapters. and unfortunately, this chapter is shorter. sorry it's just how writing goes sometimes.
> 
> also, i only got one more completed chapter now, so i'll probably be spacing out the next ones further apart. again, i apologize but time is hard to come by atm.

In all honesty, it was hard to distance himself from Grillby. Going to Grillby’s had always been a routinely habit he kept up even after the barrier fell. He enjoyed seeing the old regulars and chatting up some new folks. He hadn’t ever been an antisocial monster.

But now he couldn’t go to the one place that made him feel more than just the comfort that food brought. It had been a place for him to relax and to feel at home. When Papyrus was gone or when he just needed a break, he would go to Grillby’s and let that tension fall away. Now he couldn’t step foot in the place.

Part of him was well aware that he was the only thing stopping him from going there. He knew that this was his typical response to confrontation. But it felt like more than just fear of confronting his problems. He felt terrified. The thought of letting Grillby help him, even more than he already had (which, he knew was a stupid mistake. He never should’ve gone to him. He was just loading his own problems onto another and Grillby didn’t deserve that), was what kept him away from the bar.

“Good job, bud,” he said to himself. “Another fine job of making someone worry over ya.”

He rolled over in bed and glared at the numbers on his alarm clock. It wasn’t yet daylight. He’d spent another night doing everything _but_ sleep.

At least, he huffed in thought to himself. He didn’t really have a job to go to. There wasn’t anything pressing to get him out of bed.

His stomach begged to differ.

Sans rolled to the other side of the bed and faced the wall. He figured it had been…two months since the whole thing went down. Nothing was really getting any better. He was throwing up less, maybe, but the smell of certain things would send him over the edge in an instant. A few surprise trip to the toilets forced him to make up a lie about being sick to Papyrus. It settled him for a while, but he knew that wouldn’t hold for very long. Especially since time only kept moving along in a linear manner. Now while the periods of sickness were fading, cravings and fatigue were appearing. He really didn’t want to deal with any of it.

But his stomach was not backing out of this one. He rolled back over with a weary groan and half-heartedly slid his feet into his slippers. Heading downstairs into their kitchen seemed like a huge effort. Well, everything seemed like a huge effort now.

He sluggishly filled the coffee maker to brew and grabbed a box of cereal. Rather than grab a bowl he slumped into a chair and ate from the box. It was starting out to be just one of those days. That was, until Papyrus bolted upright on the couch.

Sans basically jumped in his seat, not having noticed that Papyrus was sleeping on the couch. Once his shock dissipated he shook his head and with much more wide awake eyes took in his brother’s form. Rumpled and tired, Papyrus didn’t look nearly as spritely as he normally did in the mornings. In fact, he was looking a lot more like…Sans.

“Damn, Pap, you nearly had me jumping outta my skin.”

Papyrus squinted his eyes at Sans in what could’ve been an angry or tired gesture. “Brother! I was merely surprised you woke up before me. Which is quite the feat I might add!”

“Yeah,” Sans grabbed another fistful of Lucky Charms and shoved it in his mouth. “I guess my feet did get me up this morning.”

Papyrus shook his head in mild dismay as he walked into the kitchen, straightening his shirt a little. He grabbed some juice from the fridge. “That wasn’t even a good one, Sans.”

“Hey, give a guy a break. I just woke up.”

The juice was poured into two cups and then Papyrus began grabbed the frying pan and eggs. “You really need to eat healthier. A good breakfast can make all the difference in your day, you know.”

Sans shrugged before grabbing his coffee. “Eh, too much work.”

Papyrus frowned. “You really haven’t been looking for jobs, have you.”

Not even a real question. Papyrus was even less impressed with Sans’ behaviour than the last time they had breakfast together. He felt the guilt deep in his soul. Of course he was disappointing his brother again. It’s all he ever managed to do.

He stared at his coffee in his hands and sat down. “I’ve been trying. I just…got caught up in something.”

His brother turned around fully and crossed his arms, giving Sans a steady stare. “Just like the last three times you told me you got ‘caught up in something’ and that _something_ turned out to be Grillby’s, right?”

Sans gripped the cereal box and stared at the table. A horrible feeling was gathering in his gut and it wasn’t because of his breakfast.

He heard Papyrus release a heavy sigh and looked back up at him. The disappointment seemed to have been washed out of him and in its place was a look of worry. The second thing Sans ever provided his brother with.

“Sans-“ Papyrus began.

“Look,” Sans cut him off. “I’ll go out today and drop my resume off at some places. I know I haven’t done much lately but I’ll pick up the pace and make up for it now, okay?”

Papyrus keep his eye contact with Sans for a moment too long before finally giving his nod of assent.

“Good. I’m glad you could decide that for yourself.” He uncrossed his arms and gave a fond smile, “I’m proud of you, Sans. This is a big step!”

Sans felt the tension from his body leave in a flash and he shot his brother a large, genuine, grin. “Yep, I’m really _striding_ forward with this one, and that’s no small feat!”

“I take that back. I am now unproud of you.”

“Aw, Pap am I _gaiting_ on your nerves?”

Papyrus spun around and slid one of the done eggs on top of Sans’ head. “That’s what you get for _egging_ me on,” he cackled.

Sans nodded with a blissful expression on his face. “That’s fair.”

“Now eat your head egg!”

“Ok, mom.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so on undertale's 2nd birthday i shamefully update the fic im most embarrassed about (sorry toby)

“Seeya Grillbz!” the last few monsters said as they left Grillby’s without a fuss, allowing the bartender himself a relieved sigh as he continued to clean up.

It wasn’t that the day had been particularly difficult or long, it was that Grillby was antsy to leave. In fact, he had been ready to close up around 5pm when he received a worrying text.

_HELLO GRILLBY. IT IS I, PAPYRUS, INQUIRING ABOUT THE STATE OF MY BROTHER. IS HE WITH YOU?_

He had skimmed the crowd once, then twice, just to make sure. But there was no sign of the prodigal skeleton. That wasn’t when he got worried.

_He is not at the bar. He hasn’t been here all day_ , he had texted back in reply after a moment of peace between his patrons.

The response came back incredibly quick.

  1. _WELL, IF YOU SEE HIM PLEASE LET ME KNOW!_



At this point the bubbles of confusion and anxiety were beginning to merge for him, and he left the crowded bar into the back for a break.

_Papyrus, when was the last time you saw him?_

_BEFORE I LEFT FOR WORK_ , was the reply. _THIS MORNING._

Yes, that is when he became antsy to leave. For the rest of his hours he carefully remained in contact with the distraught brother. He was updated frequently with Papyrus’ attempts to find Sans through the evening, and just about around closing, Papyrus stated he was going with Undyne to walk the streets to see if they had just missed him. Grillby wasn’t so sure it was really ‘just missing’ Sans or more like blatant avoidance. Grillby was definitely aware of Sans’ avoidance skills.

So it was safe to say that there was a reason Grillby was out of the bar at almost exactly 11pm. He closed the door with a click and a slump of his shoulders. He raised his head up, looking his reflection in the eyes. He noticed the dim flames spurting off of him and the thin trail of smoke. With his hand still on the doorknob he straightened his shoulders and consciously flared his flames. He did not want to be so emotionally invested in Sans’ life that it brought himself down as well, but he couldn’t help but be worried for his long-time friend. He would search the streets on his walk home, but not stress himself further than that. Papyrus would have it covered and Grillby would do himself no good running himself ragged trying to find the missing skeleton.

With this in mind he began his walk back to his apartment. He still was fraught with worry for Sans, but he did his best to not let it get to him. This was his mantra as he took his time walking the empty streets.

The streetlights cast a surreal glow to the road and buildings. The people and monsters he did end up seeing all seemed to be a part of some mellow dream. A smoker pausing in an alley, the exhale of the cigarette churning in the air before reaching Grillby as he stepped past, it being absorbed and dispelled from his flames. He was caught in night air and its emotion. It almost caused him to completely miss a lone monster on a bus bench.

He glanced over the bus stop, thinking nothing of it, until he realized the hoodie was a particular shade of blue. With a start he froze, knowing immediately that he had somehow come upon Sans – a feat in itself – but also instantly becoming unsure of how to take his next few actions. It couldn’t just be happenstance that he found Sans; either he was too out of it to know or he specifically placed himself here to be found by Grillby. Both were worrisome scenarios.

He fumbled for his phone and sent out a single text. Then, steeling himself, he chose to throw caution to the wind and walked sure-footedly to the bench. He was proud of himself for only faltering once as he sat down beside Sans. The light of his flames replaced the eerie bus stop with a homely warmth; the scrawls on the walls of the enclave becoming less aggressive and softer. He decided not to speak, instead leaning back against the bench and resting in the silence.

Sans’ hood was up, making it difficult to read his expressions, but he figured that Sans was not surprised by Grillby’s arrival. The tilt of his shoulders and the hanging of his head suggested that he was in his exhausted state; the state Grillby often sees in the bar, past closing time with all the weariness of one who has seen more of the world than they had wished.

“Grillby,” Sans spoke, creating a puff of fog in the air. “Would you say I’m a good person?”

Grillby examined the blinking streetlights. “Yes, I would.”

“Then why is it that the only thing I’m good at is making mistakes?”

The air between them felt dense. Grillby took a glance at Sans, noting that his left hand was gripping the bench.

“Why is it that, no matter what I do, I end up disappointing someone?”

Grillby took a deep breath which was more like absorbing the swirling air and smoke around him and then breathing it out again.

“Sans, you aren’t as big of a burden as you think you are. You are a genuine friend with a caring soul. Papyrus will not think any less of you in any circumstance……because he loves you unconditionally...” He turned and placed a hand on Sans’ leg. “In fact……I think he would be ecstatic about being an uncle.”

Sans was still looking down.

“Yeah, he would be a great uncle…” he trailed off. Then he shrugged off his hood and Grillby was finally met with the whites of his eye-lights looking up at him.

“…making mistakes does not make you a bad person,” Grillby added, watching as Sans turned and rubbed at an eye socket.

“You make it sound so simple,” Sans said, softly and then turned to Grillby, suddenly adamant. “How can anyone look at me and _not_ see a mistake? It’s been what, 7 months since we got outta the Underground and what have I managed to do? Get repeatedly drunk and then pregnant. And look at Papyrus! He’s volunteering places, working a job, and taking courses while I do absolutely _nothing_ to help him. He doesn’t need me, _this_ , in his life.” He stopped finally, his eyes falling to the ground and his frustration emptied. “He doesn’t need me pulling him down.”

“You are not ‘pulling him down,’” Grillby flashed, his fire growing hotter in indignation, startling Sans into eye contact. “He needs you as much as you need him. You have _always_ been there for him and supporting him every step of the way, _and you still are_. That’s what he needs, someone stable and constant. You are allowed to need something in return. He is not going to look at you and see mistakes, are we even thinking of the same monster? Papyrus would _never_ think that of you, just as you would never think that of him. All you need is a helping hand to get on the right track. It doesn’t matter how long it takes or how fast others are going, as long as you _try_ ,” he finished with a flash of sparks and then the heat faded, Grillby dulling slightly, knowing he had said what was necessary.

Sans was wide-eyed at the display. “Woah, G. I think that’s a new record for you.”

Too tired to do much more, Grillby shot his friend a scathing glare.

He huffed a laugh that eventually turned into a sigh. “Yeah, I know you’re right. I mean, that speech was on _fire_.”

 Grillby finally stood up, only barely concealing his smoking laughter. “Go home, Sans...”

Sans looked up at him and revealed a grin that Grillby could tell was genuine. “Yeah, I’ve heard it all before. At least this time I’m not drunk.”

“You better not be,” Grillby said sternly.

He waved his hands placatingly as he stood. “Ok, ok, you can stop grilling me, geez. Well, I guess it’s my fault for _firing_ you up.”

Grillby was already walking away. He heard Sans’ unique laughter carry down the sidewalk. He turned back for a moment, just seeing the flash of magic that followed Sans’ departure.

He turned back around and continued walking. He only took a moment to send another text and glanced at the time.

_11:49._

Well, at least he’d sleep easier tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this chapter hates me. on another note i ended up making a chart so i could remember how far long sans was alongside events bc my memory is shit. and yeah i suck at long chapters sorry y'all thanks for sticking with me.

The doctor’s appointment was the next thing on Grillby’s endless checklist of things Sans needed to do. Well, it was either that or talk to Papyrus. And from the look of things, that wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

So, the doctor. Grillby knew some. Not that _he_ ever needed it but with the monster population on the Surface now, monsters were finding it harder to get access to monster doctors, since there were so few of them. Human doctors began researching monsters but there were only a few who were trusted enough and had a good reputation that monsters would go to. Because of this the monsters knew by name the doctors that could be trusted, and those names were passed around until it became common knowledge. And a bar was a wonderful place to pass information through.

But Sans knew nothing about doctors or healthcare. He never needed to. Grillby supposed that was why he was so nervous about the prospect of going to one. It was understandable, sure, but also very necessary.

“Can’t I just go to Alphys? I mean, she is a registered doctor.”

Grillby sighed. “Well yes, but her specialty is in science…….not monster pregnancies. And even if she did know anything about it would you really want to give her……such valuable information?”

Sans relented at that. But he still complained most of the time they were in process of finding a doctor and getting an appointment. It took weeks to find a doctor that took monster patients and that Sans would agree to see. Grillby even ended up offering to join Sans for his appointment (partially because he wanted to be supportive but mostly to make sure Sans _went at all_ ). Sans readily accepted the offer.

The appointment itself was straightforward, and the doctor was nice enough. She introduced herself as Doctor Brinley and then immediately asked if Grillby was Sans’ significant other.

They both blushed blue and Brinley laughed.

“I suppose that’s a ‘no’ then?”

“He’s just a friend!” Sans blurted, and they continued on.

Grillby did his absolute best to absorb all the knowledge he could from her. They went over what to expect in the coming months along with setting up future appointments before they came to their first stumbling block.

“I’ve had monster patients before and they have all had medical records. Is there a reason you don’t?” Doctor Brinley asked as she handed Sans a form to fill out.

Sans looked over the sheet. “Yeah, I never had a reason to.”

“Come again?” She asked, perplexed.

“Skeleton monsters rarely get sick,” he explained as he wrote up his information. “Growing up I was too stubborn to go and since then I figured I could deal with it myself.”

Grillby huffed a sigh, not surprised by the information. He exchanged an exasperated look with Brinley and left it at that.

Because there were no medical records, the doctor had to do basic measurements. She also explained that information will be useful later when they need to know how the baby is growing.

“It’s harder in the early months what with morning sickness and all, but you’ll need to be very intentional with what you eat.” Sans opened his mouth to speak but Brinley cut him off with a smile, “and yes, even if you are a monster and magically absorb your food. A lot of monster pregnancies are very similar to human ones in that manner. Especially skeleton monsters. Despite not having anything ‘there’ you’ll still contain the basic requirements for the process of a pregnancy, which means you’ll need to follow similar rules that a human would.”

“What about complications?” Grillby asked.

“Most won’t apply to him since he’s a skeleton, but miscarriages and still-births are still possible. In a monster’s case it is more centered around the intake of magic and stress from the mother. Which brings us to our next point,” Brinley looked over his completed form. “You have put down a history of mental illness, what does this entail?”

Sans shifted in his seat. He didn’t look ready to answer.

“Though he denies it and he is untreated, we are fairly certain Sans is depressed,” Grillby explained. “I understand that could be cause for concern with pregnancies?”

Brinley nodded. “Depression and pregnancy aren’t a great combination. Since while being pregnant your emotions flux from high to low so regularly it is not uncommon to see anyone from falling into what people call the ‘pregnancy blues’. With depression on top of that, it could increase those feelings. There are risks that could affect the baby, but I would suggest letting those closest to you know the situation and your symptoms. On top of that, therapy is always an option and I would suggest antidepressants, but I am not entirely sure how that works with monsters, so I will look into that if that is something you are interested in?”

Grillby looked to Sans who remained quiet. “We will think about it.”

She gave a reassuring smile. “Is there anything else you are concerned about?”

“Uh, yeah,” Sans offered hesitantly. “I wrote it down already, but my HP is maxed at one.”

 “Then we’ll have to be extremely sensitive in your case.”

The rest of the appointment was simple question and answer, mostly coming from Grillby as Sans seemed to have zoned out from exhaustion or anxiety. Dr. Brinley assured them that she’d look into the effects of antidepressants on monsters along with sending them more information on safety concerns with low HP monster pregnancies. They set a date for their next appointment and she wished them well.

On the drive back, Sans remained pensive. There was a long silence that Grillby could not stand. He soon voiced his concern.

“Sans…….are you alright?”

The skeleton sighed deeply before turning to answer. “What if…this doesn’t work out.”

Grillby felt his soul constrict. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not exactly the picture of perfect health, Grillby,” Sans said, seemingly hiding his anxiety behind a layer of apathy. “You heard what the doctor said, I’m going to have to be extremely careful. And when have I ever been careful?”

Grillby focused on the road, trying to carefully form his words.

“But…….you _are_ careful,” He said finally. “When it comes to anyone you care about you take extra precautions. You’ve gone out of your way to help your brother in any way you can…….and you’ve never slacked off when it comes to his wellbeing. You frequently offer to help Alphys in her science endeavors, you are constantly easing the mood in my bar, and you watched the human throughout their entire journey Underground, don’t think I didn’t notice that.” He paused, giving Sans a glance and to take a break from his unanticipated rant. “You do care…you put everyone before yourself. This baby is another being, someone you can take care of. To do that you need to care for yourself.”

They finally pulled over to the skeleton brother’s residence. Sans was already reaching for the door. Grillby grabbed at his hand, pulling him back into focus.

“Please remember that, Sans,” he said, startling Sans with the intensity. “And if you can’t, know that there are many who would support you….”

Sans looked down, avoiding Grillby’s gaze. He seemed to contemplate something before giving his friend a faint smile. It wasn’t near as real as it could be, but Grillby could see that it was genuine.

“Thanks, Grillbz,” he said, squeezing his hand before exiting the car.

Grillby watched Sans’ back with a fond smile. Finally, he felt hopeful for Sans. Finally, he could see things going right for him.


End file.
